


Lost in You

by Selysin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selysin/pseuds/Selysin
Summary: Tony isn't lost, he's just following his arch-enemy home after getting caught in an explosion.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	Lost in You

Tony wasn’t lost, he really, totally, completely wasn’t. He was just a little geographically challenged. Yes, that was it. He’d stepped out to get a coffee and then some fucker had put a bag over his head and here he was, most definitely not lost. 

It was fine. He just needed to borrow someone’s phone for five seconds. Okay, maybe a little longer than five seconds because his ears were ringing and he was seeing spots and his head was full of fog but he was Tony Stark, even slightly impaired from the tiny, tiny explosion he’d recently caused he could make a simple phone call to JARVIS.

Or he could follow Loki. That worked too. It had worked quite well so far. Tony had spotted the god emerging from a bakery and his addled brain had immediately latched onto the familiar figure. Loki might be an enemy of the Avengers but Tony quite liked him.  _ Like  _ liked him even. 

Loki was, quite considerately, meandering along at a slow pace. So slow that even Tony could keep up with an ankle that was definitely sprained and a couple of burns and a little minor blood loss. After the bakery Loki had stopped at a green grocer and then a butcher because apparently Norse Gods didn’t believe in supermarkets. 

Loki turned a corner, black curls and crisp green shirt disappearing from view. Tony whimpered a little, because he was in pain, not because Loki was gone, and shuffled along a little faster. 

He reached the corner, turned, and there was no Loki. No dark hair. No green shirt. No tote bag full of pastries. Tony let out another whimper that was definitely because of the pain and jumped a mile when Loki whispered directly into his ear. 

“Hello Stark.” 

He didn’t scream like a little girl, possibly because of all the smoke he’d inhaled earlier, but he did spin, raising his fists to defend himself only to have the god catch his arm to keep him from tumbling over. 

“Norns, you’re not always so inept at stalking someone are you Stark?” Loki asked. He was still holding Tony, which was a good thing because Tony was pretty sure he’d collapse without his support. His ankle had not appreciated the jumping or the spinning, or even the walking. 

Tony blinked at him. “Your groceries are gone,” he said, double checking that yes, both of Loki’s hands were on him and no, there wasn’t a bag of groceries sitting at their feet. 

“They are,” Loki agreed amicably. “What are you doing here Stark?”

“Not lost,” Tony mumbled. 

“What was that?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow, even though Tony was certain he’d heard. 

“Not lost,” Tony repeated. 

“Ah ha.” Tony had never heard two syllables drip with so much sarcasm. “Where are you then?” 

“I’m here.” 

“Here?” 

“Here with you,” Tony said, beaming at him. 

“Norns,” Loki muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tony would have stumbled but the other man caught him, supporting his weight with one hand far more easily than Tony could with one injured ankle. “What have you done to yourself Stark?

“Nothing,” Tony said defensively. “It was just a little explosion. Tiny really, hardly worth mentioning.”

“You blew yourself up?” Loki asked with the kind of forced patience he was far more used to receiving from Pepper. Loki wasn’t supposed to sound like that, Loki was supposed to sound smooth and snarky and flirty and…

“You have a pretty voice,” Tony said. Apparently his brain to mouth filter had got caught in the explosion too, not that he’d had much of one to begin with. Loki flushed, his eyes widening and his lips quirking in a small smile. 

“You’re pretty,” Tony babbled. “Pretty Loki. So… so green.” 

“Green?” 

Yay, he was back to sounding amused and like Loki instead of Pepper. That was good, he didn’t like it when Loki sounded like Pepper.

“Focus Stark.” 

“Am focused,” Tony said, trying and failing to maintain eye contact. “Pretty eyes, green eyes.” 

“You’re addled,” Loki said. “Honestly, it’s like listening to a drunken Thor trying to woo the maidens.” 

“Na ah,” Tony said, “no wooing maidens, wooing Loki.” 

Loki’s cheeks went from slightly pink to bright red. “I’m going to regret this,” he muttered and then green light speckled with gold swirled around them and the street disappeared. 

* * *

For the second time that day Tony found himself somewhere wholly unfamiliar. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to cause an explosion to leave this time. Loki probably wouldn’t appreciate it. 

Fortunately he didn’t feel the need to cause any explosions just yet. He was on a couch and it was soft and green and comfortable, like Loki. It even smelled like Loki, leather and parchment and beeswax, and Tony was quite content to sink into it. 

Swallowed by a couch seemed like a pretty good way to go, especially since he didn’t hurt any more. It was very considerate of the couch to make him feel so good before eating him. No, not considerate. The other c word. Cunning. That was it. Cunning, just like Loki. 

“What’s just like me?” Loki asked, kneeling in front of him. Tony blinked, trying to work out where the trickster had come from. 

“Loki’s magic,” he remembered. 

“I see,” Loki offered him a mug filled with something green. “Drink this.” 

Fortunately Tony was an expert at drinking even when slightly unsteady so even though his head was still spinning he managed to take the cup without spilling anything and raised it to his lips. And then he smelled it. 

It did not smell like Loki. 

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Don’t wanna.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “If you drink it I’ll get you a coffee afterwards,” he said, sounding as if he was talking to an unruly child. 

“Not five,” Tony protested. 

Loki smirked. “Prove it.” 

Well, there was only one way to respond to that. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would help with the smell, and gulped it down as quickly as possible. 

“I want my coffee now Prancer,” Tony said as his head cleared and the world snapped back into focus. 

“Of course,” Loki said, and he wasn’t actually laughing at him but the bastard was definitely laughing at him as he snapped his fingers and the cup filled with smooth, black ambrosia. 

Tony eyed the cup suspiciously, worried that the elixir of life might have been contaminated by the vile concoction that had previously occupied the cup. Cautiously he raised it to his lips and took a tentative sip and then he gulped down the best coffee he had ever had in his life and hopefully held his cup out for more. Loki obliged and sat next to him. 

“Now, I believe you said something about wooing me,” Loki said, his wicked smile all but screaming that his timing was deliberate as Tony choked on his coffee. This is what he got for talking to the Trickster while concussed. 

“Yes,” Tony wheezed, frantically rewinding through his conversation with Loki. Why had he thought following Loki was a good idea? They were enemies. He’d just partially blown himself up to get away from his enemies. You didn’t escape one set of enemies just to follow the next one home. 

“I do hope you’re better at wooing than Thor is.” 

“Of course I am, I’m Tony Stark,” his mouth said while his brain was still short circuiting at the tacit acceptance. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Aww, don’t look at me like that Gandalf,” Tony said, finishing his coffee and setting the empty cup on the hardwood floor. Apparently he wasn’t getting another magical refill.

“Your wooing thus far has consisted of telling me that I have pretty green eyes.” 

“Well maybe I’m waiting for you to woo back,” Tony smirked. 

“Y-you- I,” Loki stuttered, his cheeks dusted with pink. 

“Come on Bambi, you can do better than that.” Tony grinned, Loki had never had any trouble flirting on the battlefield but now he was frozen like a deer in the headlights, all doe-eyed and innocent. 

Loki took a deep breath and seemed to collect himself. “You have pretty eyes too,” he said. “They’re so warm and expressive.” 

“Na ah,” Tony said. “Eyes are my thing, get your own.” 

“I think you’ll find that they are mine,” Loki said, his eyes glowing impossibly green. “But if you insist, you are adorably short.” 

“Hey,” Tony yelled. “I am not short. Or adorable.” 

“You’re blushing,” Loki said. “Definitely adorable.” 

“Yeah, well you’re- you’re-” 

“Yes?” Loki arched an eyebrow. 

“You’re a sap,” Tony announced victoriously. “A big soft-hearted sap.” 

“Take that back munchkin,” Loki demanded. 

“Nope,” Tony said firmly. “You don’t even hurt anyone when you ‘attack the city.’” 

“I simply seek to challenge myself,” Loki sniffed. “Any brute can use violence to achieve their ends.” 

“Your last prank was loosing a herd of unicorns on Central Park because you overheard some kid saying she wanted one for her birthday.”

“Coincidence.” 

“You healed me.” 

“Yes, well you’re the only Avenger worthy of my time. I couldn’t possibly allow some other second rate hack to have their way with you.” 

“Would you like to have your way with me Loki?” Tony asked, leaning into the god’s personal space and actually managing to make eye contact this time.

Loki opened and shut his mouth and couple of times and then his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Tony decided to take that as a yes and deepened the kiss, barely registering the dull thump as his foot knocked over the empty coffee cup. 

That wasn’t important right now, what was important was the taste of Loki’s lips on his, the feel of the god’s body under his hands, the sound of the window breaking as Thor stormed in. Goddamnit Thor. 

“Fear not Man of Iron, you are-” Thor boomed only to freeze with his hammer raised over his head and his cloak fluttering behind him. The perfect picture of heroism was it not for the poleaxed expression on his face. 

“You are dishonouring my brother!”

Loki groaned and buried his face in Tony’s shoulder. 

“So you’re not here to rescue me then?” Tony said dryly.

“No one has ever needed rescuing from my brother’s bed Man of Iron, I have heard that he is a most skilled lover.” 

Loki made a sound that may have been a whimper and Tony hoped that Thor would have the good sense to stop before mortification turned into anger. Given Thor’s track record in that department it didn’t seem likely. 

“Is he always like this?” Tony asked, trying to reconcile the notion that he was dishonouring Loki with the knowledge that Thor was proud of his brother’s prowess. No wonder Loki was always stabbing him. 

“Always,” Loki sighed and then green light swirled around Thor and he vanished, the window repairing itself. “I suppose I should let you go now that Thor has ruined the mood.” 

Tony huffed, Thor was officially his least favourite Avenger. He’d probably be back just as soon as he reoriented himself from Loki’s teleportation although whether he’d be coming to save Tony or Loki’s honour was anyone’s guess. “I’ll call you,” he promised. 

* * *

Tony never made that phone call, a few days later he was working in his lab when JARVIS informed him that a rather profusely bleeding Loki had just teleported into the penthouse. 

“What?” Tony yelped, bolting for the elevator, plasma torch in hand. “Top speed on the elevator JARVIS.” 

“Of course sir,” JARVIS replied. Tony was pretty sure the dinosaurs went extinct in the time it took for the elevator to reach the penthouse. Had elevators always been so slow? He’d have to do something about that. 

Loki had collapsed on the couch, one hand pressed to his side and blood pooling beneath him. Tony froze, even all of the Avengers going at him no holds barred had never made so much of a dent in the Trickster. 

“There is a med-kit on the second shelf in the pantry sir,” JARVIS said. Right, Tony shook himself out of his paralysis, dropped his plasma torch (turned off, exceedingly long elevator rides were good for something), and got the industrial strength med-kit which was a necessity when he tried to use the kitchen for anything other than coffee.

“Relax Stark,” Loki ordered, when Tony crouched by his side, trying to work out what to do first. Take off his armour perhaps? But what if it was keeping pressure on the wound or something? He rummaged through the med-kit, hoping for inspiration to strike. 

“How can I relax when you- you’re-” 

Loki patted him on the head with the hand that wasn’t holding his insides in. “I can heal myself-” 

“Do that then,” Tony said, cutting him off.

“Healing myself is always more draining than healing others. I won’t be able to defend myself afterwards.” 

“I’ll defend you,” Tony promised. Loki had healed him after that tiny, tiny, barely worth mentioning explosion, this was the least he could do in return. He hoped he was more convincing when he presented that argument to the Avengers, even in his own head it sounded flimsy. 

“Thank you,” Loki gasped. Magic began to pour from his hand, the green and gold almost drowned out by the red flooding from his side. Apparently the only thing slower than Tony’s elevator was Loki’s magic. 

“Mr Liesmith,” JARVIS said, “is your attacker likely to follow you here?” Good old JARVIS, always analysing the situation and thinking of inconvenient things like consequences. 

“Don’t you dare say he looks worse than you,” Tony growled. 

“Of course not,” Loki said. “He’s very tastefully splattered across the walls of his base.” 

“Good,” Tony’s mouth said before his brain caught up. But it was probably good right? Loki never even bothered to cause lasting damage to Doom and the man was a menace. If Loki felt it was necessary to artfully splatter someone across the walls then they deserved it. 

Maybe he should get JARVIS to explain this to the rest of the Avengers. If JARVIS could convince him to take a break and sleep then he could definitely convince the team that they didn’t need to arrest Loki for his recent splattering of persons unknown. They should look into that actually. 

“JARVIS-” 

“Already on it sir,” JARVIS said before he could say anything more. “Might I suggest relocating Mr Liesmith to more comfortable accommodations?” 

“Good idea J,” Tony said, pushing aside the first aid supplies that surrounded him. Getting Loki into bed was definitely something he could do. 

* * *

“Welcome back to the land of the living Reindeer Games,” Tony said when Loki finally woke up two days, seven hours, fifty-four minutes and thirteen seconds later. Not that he’d been counting, he had JARVIS to do that, and monitor Loki’s heart rate. And blood pressure. And brain waves. And- 

“I haven’t visited Helheim for years,” Loki said. He yawned and looked around curiously but he didn’t seem to be freaking out about waking up in a strange room so that was good. Unless Loki was a lot sneakier than they all thought and had been here before, which was less good although he wouldn’t go so far as to describe it as bad. 

“It’s a figure of speech Lokes,” Tony said. Then he caught sight of Loki’s smile and the twinkle in his eye. “But you already knew that didn’t you?” 

“I may have read it once or twice,” Loki allowed. He sat up with a wince, one hand going to his side where what was once a gaping hole had been replaced by smooth new skin. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked. “Do I need to get a doctor? That kind of doctor I mean cos I’m a doctor but I’m definitely not that kind of doctor and oil and metal is way easier to fix than flesh and blood. But I can mmff mphph mmm.” 

Loki covered his mouth with a hand. “Breathe Stark, I am well, merely a little tender.” 

“Ok, good, that’s good,” Tony said, wrapping his hands around Loki’s wrist and tugging his hand out of the way and then holding onto his hand just because. “Do you want breakfast?” 

Loki cast a pointed look out the windows at the bright afternoon sun.

“Damnit J did you have to open the blinds?” 

“You requested more light Sir.” 

“Are you sassing me J?” 

“I would never Sir.” 

Loki's stomach growled, interrupting the familiar banter and reminding him that he still had Loki in the penthouse and the Trickster's hand in his. 

“Right breakfast,” Tony said. “Pancakes? Waffles? French toast? J order one of everything from that place, you know the one.” 

“Indeed sir.” 

“I had thought it was customary to consume breakfast in the morning on Midgard,” Loki said. 

Tony shrugged. “Time is but a construct, in this household you eat breakfast when you wake up. You just woke up, ergo it’s breakfast time.”

“I see,” Loki said, replacing his (slightly) too short pyjamas with a loose green shirt and black pants. “And after breakfast time?” 

“After breakfast is getting to know you time.” 

“And which part of me would you like to get to know Tony? Perhaps my hands?” His captured hand gave a little squeeze. “Or my mouth?” Jesus, when did Loki’s face get so close to his?  “Or perhaps my-” 

“All of you!” Tony said quickly before his blood could completely desert his brain. “I want to get to know all of you.” 

“Well then,” Loki said, “I can work with that.” His stomach growled. “After breakfast.” 

“After breakfast,” Tony agreed. “But first…” He pulled Loki into a kiss and this time Thor didn’t interrupt them. 


End file.
